1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a slotted push-in rivet and a method of riveting using the push-in rivet for interconnecting a connector or parent material and a board such as a printed circuit board or other material. A special mandrel is passed through the bore of the rivet so as to expand slotted legs of the rivet which can thereafter be inserted in a hole in the printed circuit board. By completely extruding the mandrel through the uppermost counter bored portion of the rivet, the fastener is permanently secured to the parent or connector material.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known presently to press a plated eyelet into a connector hole and then have a harpoon staking device constructed of a stamped and formed material inserted thereafter in a second operation. Applying pressure from both sides of the connector to press in existing parts, however, causes inconsistent cracking of the plastic area adjacent to the connector hole.
As part of the above-noted insertion and assembly process, flaking of plated parts is experienced when the harpoon is inserted into the eyelet. This flaking creates debris and is an unacceptable condition involving components used on printed circuit boards.
Known devices are also lacking with respect to connector stability on printed circuit boards. More particularly, designs of existing harpoon devices can cause wobbling or an inexact fit, especially if hole or harpoon tolerances do not match with design parameters.